


Only one Omega here

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Heats, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, potion aging, the omegafication was suppose ot make him like human males, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Kidnapped, changed and raped. Harry makes a choice, now as the first omega and heavy with child he makes his way. Don;t like don't read





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writer promises nothing

The last thing Harry expected was to be kidnapped in the summer, or experimented on.

When he was rescued he wasn’t happy, as the insane wizards had used magic to make him a carrier.

They wanted power, and Harry’s blood carried a lot of power.

They had turned Harry into what they called an Omega, the mother.

Who went into heats.

Harry had gone through one heat while under there watch, and to test his fertility they’d dropped him into a cage with a male Centaur in his species version of a heat.

Harry could barely remember the time the centaur had taken him, only that he’d begged to be taken and pupped.

Must have been the omega thing.

They had killed thy centaur after, as Harry had quickly fallen out of heat and tests showed he was pregnant.

Pregnant... and that his body was somehow creating a wizard space in his body to carry the centaur foal. He was carrying a baby centaur, he rubbed his stomach which barely curved out. You would think he’d be huge even at three months, as a human male body wasn’t meant to carry a centaur.

But he was, he’d be able to carry to term safely.

He didn’t know how he would give birth, but he’d heard words about transformations built into his new DNA.

Sooo... did that mean how body would be morphed so he could give birth.

Not a pretty picture, as he’d be thirteen when he gave birth.

For goodness sake he had only begun hit puberty, but now his body at least internally and hormonal was fully adult. And he was pretty sure they’d messed up, because he knew they had been planning to breed him with wizard. But since he first woke as an Omega, he found anything male non human attractive.

School was interesting, and he’d gotten his own room due to his situation.

Tests had shown his body was not having issues with the pregnancy, but... if he wanted to continue his family name he’d have to carry the child himself... a human child.

He didn’t know how he felt about this, he’d have to give birth to his foal first. Sure he had been raped and still a child himself in many ways, but he wouldn’t abort the child because of the father or the insane wizards who had done this.

But.... he had been given a choice, his body was too young to give birth. He’d been offered an aging potion... but he’d stay that age, and a memory transfer of schooling as he’d have to concentrate n the child and any future... heats. And, it would quickly get awkward in the future to stay in school.

The potion would have him around eighteen where the rest of his body would be mature, his magic would mature fully at twenty one. Wizards lived longer, but it would still be six years he’d be giving up.

But, he’d have a choice where he would live. He’d be his own guardian, and access to more family vaults. Even if eh couldn’t claim the lordship and seats till he was twenty one.

Once again running his belly he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking the potion was painful and disgusting, as he had to take multiple other potions so his body would be much healthier.

He was out for three days, and woke sure and damp with sweat... and a twenty year old body somehow two years older then he should be. The memories were already in his head.

And why the fuck did he look around seven months pregnancy instead of barely three.

First thing first, a shower.

OoOoO

It was a shock to many, that twenty year old Harry looked more like his mother. He was still tiny, barely five feet but he was slim and curved (probably due to the omega thing). His eyes no longer needed his glasses, and his hair which had grown to his waist due to the aging potion was more a red-black then black.

His new self was beautiful even with the advanced pregnancy and caught both male and female eyes.

The only problem, he was now horny as hell.

Well, they had given him the next few days to adjust alone. Large green eyes stared outside, the forbidden forest was easy enough to get to.

OoOoO

The centaur found him first, three proud warriors who the stars had told him he carried one of them.

This time it was his choice, as he moaned under there huge pricks as they road him deeply but thankfully careful of his belly which didn’t show how pregnant he truly was.

He made it back to the castle feeling a lot less horny and more calm then he’d felt in months, they had changed his body to go crazy for sex and breeding after all. He went to sleep that night feeling over smug.

OoOoO

Three weeks later Harry left the castle, with the memories given he had graduated. It felt weird, he was adult when only weeks ago he was twelve. he’d already moved into his new place, a potter property that was in the country and rather private. He thought that was best, as his body hated the thought of human sex and went crazy for non humans.

Thankfully not house elves, or the small beings that worked the property would have probably been scarred for life. At least... none of his house elves, he hoped he wouldn’t be attracted to them.

The only downside he’d come across since the potion, is that the pregnancy had sped up quite a lot, it had finally gone back to normal after two weeks but Harry looked heavily nine months pregnant.

He was actually closer to ten, barely a month left of this pregnancy.

He was scared, as even if he looked adult part of his self was still a child in some ways.

He was bring a child into the world, and due to the heats there would probably be more.

At least there was a centaur herd nearby, ans were more then happy to help the human mare carrying a foal about there type of growth.

And help him with his constant itch.

Apparently centaurs lived a very long time, but foals were rare.

They aged quickly and within six months were old enough to be on there own, then aged extremely slow. Harry didn’t know how he felt over the fact he’d barely have the foal six months before the foal left.

He winced and rubbed his stomach, even though it only showed part of teh space the foal kept sometimes he swore he felt the full weight of the foal.

Sighing he slowly pulled himself out of bed, needing some water.

And at that moment was glad he slept naked, as pregnancy made him too hot.

“Well, shit,” he swore as his body shifted to that of a centaur. The horse half clearly heavily pregnant with a red-black coat and tail, and also very very female.

This... would be awkward.


End file.
